Don't Say You Love Me
by GreySocks
Summary: Tamaki decides to voice his real feelings for Haruhi instead of hiding behind the usual daddy facade. How does she react to the sudden confession? Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns OHSHC**

_**Got introduced to you by a friend  
You were cute and all that, baby you set the trend  
Yes you did oh  
The next thing I know we're down at the cinema  
We're sitting there, you said you love me  
What's that about?**_

Haruhi sighed exasperated as she found herself sitting in a movie theatre with the entire Host club. 'How do I always get into these situations?' A bored expression dominated her features. She thought back when she was safely at home inside her room reading. _Her father was away at work so she had the entire place to herself._

_Furrowing her brows as the plot in the story thickened, a knock on the door became an unwanted distraction. Sighing, she finished the paragraph before placing a bookmark inside. Taking her time, she made her way toward the door, as the knocking seemed to become more desperate._

_"Haruhi! Haruhi! Are you okay? Daddy is here!" Tamaki's voice screamed from the other side. Dread filled her being as she heard other familiar voices complaining that their Lord's voice was too loud._

_'Why are they here? They are rich, aren't they? Don't they have more exciting activities to do than bother me?' She reluctantly opened the door to find all host members standing outside in all their glory. "Why are-"_

_Before she could finish her question, the twins grabbed both arms and pulled her outside. Already used to their shenanigans, Haruhi knew that struggling against them would only make them resist more. The door shut behind her, and she was dragged down the stairs and into a waiting limousine._

Now back at the movie theatre, she massaged her aching temples knowing a headache was soon on its way. "Why are we here?" She looked from each host member.

"Isn't it obvious? We are here to bond closer to you by experiencing the everyday life of commoners." Tamaki winked as he sat by her.

"Why are we at a movie theatre then?" She inquired in annoyance as her thoughts drifted to her book.

"We have heard this movie is very popular among the commoner masses and thought you might like it as well." The twins recited in unison.

"You know, just because most people like the movie doesn't mean all do." Haruhi knew it was impossible to explain since the host members were marveling in awe at the commoner's simple inventions. She turned her head to find Kyoya calmly sitting with a notepad in one hand, and a pen rapidly moving in the other.

Of all the members, she would have figured him to have the most sense. She realized that he goes along with whatever crazy idea Tamaki invents for the profit but sometimes she wondered why he comes along. Such as today, he gathered plenty of information as it is from all the previous excursions so what's the merit to gain in this?

She shook her head as the reel began to play. Twenty minutes of pointless commercials and previews roll by earning her a yawn. Then the movie started. She didn't like watching movies all that much because it robs the person of their imagination. Books are more to her liking because the characters mean something different for each person. Movies just dictate what the person looks and acts like and perform all the duties for you while leaving your imagination to grow flabby and unused.

Suddenly realizing, she didn't even know what movie they were going to watch. She turned to ask Tamaki when the opening credits appeared. TITANIC flashed on the screen. Five vertical dots slowly appeared one after another in a small box next to her head. Forty minutes into the movie and she found herself nodding off the sleep.

Tamaki leaned over, "Do you like the movie, Haruhi?" A desperate look for approval was evident on his face.

"Not really, I am not much for romantic flicks, and I don't like movies all that much anyway." She honestly said without malice.

His face fell slightly before regrouping for another try, "What movies would you prefer?"

Haruhi held a hand up to her chin as she contemplated the question, "I guess biographies, documentaries, and science nonfiction." She glanced over at Tamaki's blank expression.

"I see. I see." He pretended to understand when in fact he didn't. Haruhi knew that he didn't but chose not to comment knowing it was pointless. A scene where the protagonist was being drawn by the other star drew gasps and flesh hitting flesh from the host club, aside from Kyoya, covered their eyes. Haruhi had no idea how much longer this film was going to be.

"Tamaki Senpai, I'm going to get me something to drink." She then stood up and left. Breathing a little easier, she was outside of the theatre happy to get away. 'Not too many customers are in line, I guess many of the movies must be in play.' She assumed. She walked up to the concession stand to look at what they had.

'I had forgotten how much stuff costs at these places.' She reached in her pocket for her wallet to only find lint. "Huh?" She searched in both pockets but nothing. "Oh that's right! I was kidnapped so my wallet is at home." She realized.

A wallet suddenly popped in front of her. She followed the hand to see Tamaki smiling down at her holding out his wallet. "Here you go. Order whatever you wish." He flashed his perfectly white teeth then posed showing off his entire 'perfection' of a body. "Don't feel nervous showering me with praise for my sweetness and generosity." Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and watched the strange man.

"Umm, that's okay, Tamaki-senpai. I can just get water." She moved over to the fountain but a hand stopped her. She looked up to find Tamaki with an unusual serious expression.

"Wait." She tilted her head to the side a bit with confusion on her face. Tamaki was taken aback by the sudden attack of cuteness. A light blush materialized on his cheeks.

"What is it, Tamaki-senpai?" Her throat was becoming dry.

"I..ahh…well you see….ummm…are you enjoying yourself?" He stumbled through his words.

"Not really, the movie is boring, and I am really thirsty. Excuse me." She bee-lined toward the fountain but was stopped again. "I really am thirsty, can it wait?"

"I'll buy you something. What do you want?" His expression was unreadable which was shocking to her. Tamaki was one of the most readable people she knew.

"It's okay, water will suit me." She turned around again but realized that Tamaki wasn't going to let go. "Tamaki-senpai?"

"I'll buy you something, Haruhi. Tell me what you want." He seemed determined to buy her a drink. Not understanding, she figured she should let him have his way so he wouldn't cause a scene. She looked up at the menu board.

"Green tea, please." Tamaki's expression relaxed a bit as he rushed over to the concession stand. A look of confusion washed his face as the employee asked him what he wanted. Haruhi understood immediately, "One green tea please. Do you want anything, Senpai?" He shook his head.

The employee dictated the price. Tamaki opened his wallet to pull out a very large bill that had both Haruhi and the employee's eyes and mouth gaping from shock.

"Umm, I can't make change with that, sir. Do you have anything smaller?" The employee seemed mesmerized by the bill. Tamaki's blush deepened. Compassion for the ignorant, rich nobleman hit her so she grabbed the wallet to dig out a relatively smaller bill.

"I can't believe you carry around so much money, Senpai." Haruhi pointed out as they walked back to the movie room.

"Don't commoners carry money with them wherever they go?" He asked confused.

"Not that much, we normally keep a small amount on us just in case we are robbed or we loose our wallet; that way the money we do loose won't be such a big lost." She explained. 'Really, these guys are ignorant when it comes to the real world.' She sighed. She took a sip from her drink before opening the door.

"Haruhi." She realized he was behind her instead on the side. Turning around, she found him standing with his bangs covering his eyes and his fists clenched.

"Senpai?"

"Haruhi, I uhh…well, you see I have something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I..uhh…do you consider this a date?" He blurted out.

"Date? Not really, I consider this more of a kidnapping than anything." Without malice or ill contempt, she honestly replied. Tamaki was crouched facing a wall with black lines running parallel with his body. "Senpai, aren't you ashamed to be seen like that in public?" Her eyes held its normal expression when dealing with him.

He stayed in place while starting to cultivate mushrooms. Sweat dropping, Haruhi grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Come on, Senpai, we will get kicked out if they discover you're the one growing mushrooms in their establishment."

"Haruhi, I love you!" She froze in place with her hand still grabbing his sleeve. She slowly turned around to find his trademark of confidence replaced by a shy, vulnerable look.

"What?"

"I love you, Haruhi."

****

**AN: This is going to be a series. I was going to place this as a one shot but figured miniparts would be best. Review and I shall post the second chapter. 10 reviews, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns OHSHC. M2M sings the song.**

_**You're moving too fast, I don't understand you  
I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend  
No I can't  
The best I can do is tell you to talk to me  
It's possible, eventual  
Love will find a way  
Love will find a way...**_

"I've loved you from the very moment I saw you even when I thought you were a boy.' He held her hand in both of his, "There was just something about you that simply attracted me to you and the more I spend time with you the more I find myself wanting more." His cheeks were cherry red but he held his ground.

Haruhi's mouth was agape with shock all the while processing the information she was given. She pulled her hand away and took a step back, "Slow down, I do not understand what you're saying."

Tamaki ran his fingers through his hair to help relieve the anxiousness. He put on a smile slowly feeling his confidence building up. "Haruhi, I'm saying that I love you. Not just as you being my 'daughter' but as a woman. I know that you're shocked and feel that maybe you're not worthy of someone like me but do not place that as a barrier between us. Just because I'm so handsome and irresistible to all women, you shouldn't believe that because of your commoner background that would steer me away from you." He gave her his most charming smiles with cherry blossoms softly floating about.

"I'm not talking about that, Senpai.' She replied with an annoyed look.

"It's okay, Haruhi, I know that you feel that our social status keeps you away from going all love-love on me. You don't need to hold back any longer. Feel free to embrace me and to marvel at my perfect physique." He twirled around then held out a rose that mysteriously appeared in his hand to her.

"Senpai, have you been drinking that expired instant coffee in the music room again?"

Tamaki grabbed her by the shoulders, "Haruhi, I'm not delusional. I'm saying that I am in love with you."

"We only met a couple of months ago. You don't even know a thing about me."

"Of course I do, I know that your mother was a lawyer, your father was a cross dresser, you were very popular in middle school, you had no preference when it comes to your looks or sexuality, you don't-" Haruhi placed a finger to his lips.

"Senpai, those are just impersonal information about a person. It tells nothing about that person though. You and I are from two completely different worlds, and I am not talking about our social status either. For someone who begun the host club in order to make beautiful maidens happy, you know nothing about how to truly make one happy. Yes, you helped some with relationship problems but when it comes to the heart of the matter you don't know anything." She finished removing her finger.

Tamaki stood stunned at her harsh words. "That's not true, Haruhi, I know a lot more than you give me credit for."

"Senpai, I'm not saying that it's an impossible goal, but I'm not like those girls that swoon just because you walk into a room or show off your body. At this moment, romance is not my top priority. I'm more concerned of getting to the store in time for the temporarily food discounts, eat ootoro, and graduate. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate your 'confession' but considering we only just met I must refuse."

She bowed in apology. The doors to the movie room burst open with the twins coming out. "Haruhi, what is taking you so long to get a drink?" Hikaru slung an arm around her shoulders.

"My Lord, what are you doing standing there in a daze?" Kaoru waved his hand in front of the now pale, disintegrating Lord.

"Oh well, come on, Haruhi, the movie is boring and we need our toy to entertain us." They dragged her back into the room while she tried to keep them from spilling her drink.

"How many times do I need to remind you, I am not your toy! Ahh, wait! I'm going to lose my balance." She protested as she was hauled away by the twins. The doors closed behind them shutting off her shouts. Tamaki was now a pile of salt with two eyeballs on top.

The movie ended and everyone except for Tamaki left the theatre. An employee noticed the pile of salt; he grumbled about messy teenagers as he swept Tamaki up and thrown him into the trashcan. For an hour, he remained in his current form thinking as trash was rapidly landing on top of him.

Then an idea popped into his head, he transformed back into his original form startling a couple who stood next to the trashcan. 'I'll prove to you, Haruhi, that it's not a delusional love!' He smirked. He dashed out of the theatre while grabbing his cell phone. "Yes, it's me. I have an order I would like to make."

**AN: Wow, I am so happy that so many people liked my story. Thank you for your reviews. Keep them coming. **

**I know this is short. 10 reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns OHSHC. M2M sings the song.**

_**Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me, then give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart to hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me, some time...**_

Haruhi was exhausted. For an entire week nonstop, Tamaki had flowers and various other gifts delivered to her apartment. Once, he actually had a bunch of red and white rosebuds delivered to her in the middle of class with a note.

'_In the language of flowers, red roses are symbolic of love while white roses are symbolic of purity. Combining the two symbolizes unity between two lovers. The buds represent the beauty, youth, and innocent start of our relationship and like all buds, they eventually blossom into beautiful flowers. You are my alluring bud that continuously blooms within my life._

She had enough; she was going to confront him. After classes for the day, she marched down the hallway to the Third Music Room. Jerking the door open, she scanned the room until she found him preparing for their customers. "Tamaki-senpai, we need to talk." She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the music room and into an empty room nearby. Closing the door, she glared at him.

"Haruhi, as happy as I am that you want to spend some alone time with me, we need to get ready for our customers." He started walking toward the door.

"No, you will sit down and listen to me." She was annoyed. Taken aback, Tamaki pulled out a chair and sat giving his full attention to her. "What are you thinking sending me all sort of stuff to me at my house and even in class?" Her voice wavered to stay in control.

"Isn't it obvious? I am showering the one I love with gifts that is deserving of our love." He smirked as if it was the most understood thing in the world. Crossing his legs, he closed his eyes as dazzling lightening bugs and a flowery border mysteriously framed his face, "You and I are meant to be, Haruhi. Until you realize this, I will never stop. I know I didn't show it in the beginning, but I too was confused as you are now. I will help you open your eyes to the truth of our love."

Opening his eyes, he stood up and walked over to her. Placing a hand on her boney shoulder, he gently smiled, "I will even wait forever if I have to just so you can realize your true feelings for me." He leaned in closer so his lips were close to her ear, "Because I don't think you understand how much I really love you." His warm breath tickled her ear.

He leaned back expecting her to swoon and ready to catch when she did. Instead, Haruhi was giving him a blank expression while scratching the ear he whispered in. "Tamaki-senpai, I honestly have no idea what you just said, but you really aren't helping matters. I already told you that we are two completely different people. If you're trying to woo me, you're failing. All you're doing is proving yourself to be more of a menace." She stated without malice once more. "Anyway, please stop sending me stuff." She opened the door and slipped out.

Tamaki dramatically leaned against the wall close to the door. His body and clothing were completely white as depression set in. 'How am I ever going to prove my love to her if she keeps tossing me away?' Minutes passed as he pondered his thoughts. A light bulb lit up next to five dull ones.

Throwing the door open, he grinned as if he were insane. Kicking the door down, he walked up to Haruhi and grabbed her hand. "Everyone, as of today, Haruhi and I are an official couple. I will remain a host, but I want you girls to know that I'm taken."

Silence rang throughout the room followed by deafening, exciting squeals erupted from the girls because two handsome boys were lovers, the protests from the twins, and the shocked expression on Haruhi filled the room. Tamaki squeezed her hand and winked, "Now, there are no longer barriers to keep us from being together. Everyone will know about us so there is nothing to hold you back." Haruhi's eyes became shadowed.

Kyoya observed from the distance. Realizing what would come next, he gathered the host club members to help dismiss the customers. The twins were still protesting but seeing Haruhi's reaction and Kyoya's determined eyes; they conceded. Tamaki mistook Haruhi's reaction for pure joy and happiness, he knelt down to her on one knee.

"It's okay, Haruhi, there is no need to be speechless. Feel free to weep for joy that our dreams are now coming true. We are now officially together. We can hold hands and embrace." His voice softened greatly.

He leaned in to kiss her hand, but she jerked it away. An icy glare aimed at him, Haruhi calmly walked around him heading toward the door, "I'm not feeling too good. I'll be leaving early today." She then closed the door behind her. Tamaki stood up not understanding. He started for the door but Mori stepped in his path.

"Mori-senpai, you're in the way." Mori said nothing but didn't move. "Mori-"

"Tamaki, you should leave her alone." Kyoya advised.

Confused, Tamaki titled his head to the side. "Why?"

Sighs came from everyone in the room, "Tamaki, are aware of what you did?" Kyoya voiced, his hand still scribbling on this notepad and glasses hiding his eyes.

"What do you mean? Of course, I finally confessed to her about how I feel."

"Is that what you call it?" Hikaru crossed his arms while leaning against the back of the couch.

"What else would I call it?" Tamaki was beginning to get upset.

"It would appear as if you're forcing your feelings on her instead." Hikaru glared. "I seem to recall a conversation in the past about being inconsiderate of other's feelings by throwing my childish emotions at a friend."

"Haruhi isn't just a friend to me!" No one said anything but he felt their silent objections, "Is that what you all think I'm doing?" Tamaki looked down at the marble floor. The light reflected off its smooth surface. Clenching his fists, he stormed out of the room. The door slammed against the wall before swinging back calmly closing itself.

"Well, that went better than expected." Kyoya lowered his notebook. 'Now, Tamaki, what will you do?'

**AN: The same requirements as before. Enjoy. Thank you to all those who have reviewed. bows**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: OHSHC belongs only to Bisco Hatori**

_**Here's how I play, here's where you stand  
Here's what to prove to get any further than where it's been  
I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice  
Take it slow, you keep pushing me  
You're pushing me away  
Pushing me away...**_

Haruhi had never felt so angry in all her life. She needed to get away before she said or done anything she might later regret. She needed to walk out her anger. Tamaki always was the main source of her problems, but she would normally ignore him. This time, he went too far. She sat down by the fountain glaring into the clear water. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. It was rare that she ever became angry; frustrated and annoyed, yes but anger was a rare mood for her.

'Why am I here? I should be getting to the supermarket before their fish go off sale.' Feeling herself coming more under her control, she slowly stood up. Turning around, she faced the last person she wanted to see at the moment and her almost quenched anger roared to life once more. She tried to walk pass him but he grabbed her arm in a gentle hold.

"Haruhi, we should talk."

"Yes, we should talk but not now." She tried to pull away but he kept his grip on her.

"Why are you so upset? Isn't this what you wanted?"

Haruhi shot him an incredulous look, "What I wanted? What made you think I wanted that?"

"Because of what you said previously, you were begging for me to make our relationship known to everyone. It was the idea that the school thought you to be a boy that held you back. I see that it isn't just the social status but you were concerned about how the students would perceive us. The son of the chairman of Ouran Academy would be frowned upon if they thought two boys were dating.' Tamaki's hand slid down Haruhi's arm to her hand, "But we can tell them the truth without fear. Nothing to hold back and we can be a couple."

Haruhi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Tamaki not hear a word she said in the room? "Tamaki-sempai, I don't think you heard what I said. I said nothing about what you just spouted. Do you even know what love is? I doubt you do because if you did, you wouldn't be acting this way. You're acting like a spoiled kid; my heart is not for sale.'

"So far, all I have seen is you running around trying to woo me and forcing me to wear certain clothing for your benefit. Yes, I am a girl, but I am me. The entire time we've known each other, you have done nothing but force your ideals of what a girl should be and act like. I believe the reason you're fond of me is because I'm different from the girls you host, yet you try to change me into one of them. If you love me like you say you do, you would accept me for who I am instead of trying to make me be one of your ideal girls.' Tamaki was about to interrupt, but Haruhi held her hand over his mouth, "I need you to listen to what I have to say for once.' She dropped her hand.

"You're forcing your feeling on me without regard to how I might feel. I'm not saying this to be cruel, but I do not feel that way towards you. Yes, I like you, but I like you as I like the rest of the host members. Romance is a far away concept for me at this moment; my career is my top priority. Love is possible, but right now, I am not interested. I may not know much about love, but I believe that if you truly love someone, patience and understand plays a key role. Considering the feelings of the one you love but from what I've seen from you, your type of love is misconstrued into some type of fantasy love you built inside your head. As I have said before, the host club seems pointless when it is what's on the inside that counts. Being a host and trying to win the love of someone you love plays on two completely different fields. You spout a lot of advice toward your customers concerning the subject, but you should first listen and take your own advice before you begin preaching."

Tamaki was too shocked to move or say anything. Haruhi knew she was being extremely blunt, but Tamaki wasn't the type who understood clues easily. "I appreciate your feelings, but if you keep pushing them onto me I'm going to eventually resent you. You're smothering me too much that I'm suffocating. I think it might be best if I take some time off from club so the both of us can have some breathing room. Maybe you'll have a clearer mind." She glanced at her watch seeing the time.

She left praying she wasn't too late for the sale while Tamaki remained a statue. A few birds landed on him, but he was too busy recycling everything Haruhi said. "What's wrong, Tamaki?" Kyoya arrived in his usual calm self.

"You heard?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes, and I agree." Tamaki turned betrayed eyes toward Kyoya, but the silent man kept his unwavering eyes on the host president.

"I didn't realize I was causing her so much grief."

"You truly are an idiot." Tamaki nodded with a weak grin on his face.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Haruhi headed toward her home holding two bags full of items for sale at the local grocery. Narrowing in on her house, she spotted a Royce in front of her apartment. She released a sigh as she spotted blonde and black. "Haru-chan!" A small boy jumped up and down while waving in front of the building. His silent companion patiently waited next to the energetic boy while he watched the brown-haired girl.

"What are you doing here?" She inquired curiously. As normal as it was for the host club to invade on her privacy, they never visited her separately. Hunny took her hand while take a bag while Mori took the other bag.

"I think we should talk." Hunny smiled gently at the extremely oblivious girl, who had somehow managed to capture everyone's hearts easily.

Confused, Haruhi knew that arguing would be pointless, "All right." She had a distinct feeling what the topic of discussion would be. They walked up the stairs before disappearing into the apartment.

**AN: Well, here is the fourth chapter. Ten reviews.**


End file.
